<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen of Spades by Redisaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974912">Queen of Spades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/pseuds/Redisaid'>Redisaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Just porn and card puns, Nothing to see here, Poker and playing card puns, Smut, honestly that's all this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/pseuds/Redisaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A combination of a few NSFW prompts I got on tumblr turned into some Valvanas fun. Oops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valeera Sanguinar/Sylvanas Windrunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen of Spades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts help me get into writing again, so please enjoy this weird mishmash of NSFW prompts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valeera glanced out the floor to ceiling windows to her left, trying to see if she could catch sight of the stars from the angle at which she sat. She wasn’t sure how late it was, but she was certain it was past the time her contact had agreed to meet her. Hours past, even. The fact that she could see a sliver of the bright silver of Elune’s sphere told her as much. </p><p>That and the fact that the room seemed to be starting to empty. Slowly but surely. Even the best gamblers were running low on coin at such a late hour.</p><p>Valeera took a drag from the hookah on the table, trying to mask her sudden interest in the hour as disinterest in the game set before her. Poker. Elven style. The humans in Stormwind played with their own hands of five each. Elves played with two cards of their own and a shared pool from which to make those cards sing. More intrigue. More thought. More mind games, definitely more elven.</p><p>And more fitting for a gambling den in Silvermoon, where her contact was supposed to meet her hours ago. </p><p>Had something happened?</p><p>Valeera took another puff on the hookah before she set down her cards. “Pair of kings,” she said, spreading them across the red felt of the low table that lay between her and the lone challenger that had taken up her bids this hand.</p><p>This time it was a blood elf woman she’d not seen before. Not in this den or any others. She had the air of some sort of elite, maybe someone that didn’t belong in a place like this. But she played like she knew far dirtier tricks than the ones that were turned here. And like she wasn’t afraid to admit it.</p><p>The poker face, as it were, was dead on too. Not a tell on her. She’d given Valeera a run for her money this last hour. It was almost like playing against a corpse. </p><p>“Three of a kind,” her challenger stated flatly as she laid out two queens to match the one that was already on the table. </p><p>Valeera hadn’t learned her name yet, despite multiple attempts. The dealer seemed intent on rolling out the hands as fast as possible, and the woman seemed focused more on the game than on the young elf that seemed to be the only one capable of keeping up with her.</p><p>Valeera scoffed, setting down the pipe to slide the pool of coins over to the woman. Only when the glinting metal crossed the cards that had won it did she notice them. Two of the same card. A queen of spades.</p><p>But one that didn’t belong in this deck. One that Valeera had sent along with her letter to her contact, with her request that they finally meet in person after all the information they’d traded. Fair was fair, after all, and she didn’t like to get too deep into things with someone whose face she didn’t know.</p><p>Finally, the woman’s face moved. It cracked into a grin as she observed Valeera’s realization. </p><p>“Leave us,” she said as she waved off the rest of the table.</p><p>And even the dealer followed. No doubt, all plants of hers. Guards. Confidants. </p><p>Impressive.</p><p>And even more impressive was the fact that they were indeed the only table left in the den. Valeera glanced about the haze of smoke and mana in the air to be sure. Silvermoon had a way of dulling her senses like that. All the gold and finery and magic floating around, competing for attention. But yes, there was no one else. Just her and the Queen of Spades now that her entourage had closed the door behind them.</p><p>“Well, well,” Valeera replied to that, crossing her arms over her chest and wondering, perhaps, if she’d best be ready to grab her daggers. “That took you long enough.”</p><p>“Coy looks good on you, Sanguinar, but I prefer honesty,” she answered. </p><p>“Honesty? When you won’t even tell me your name, yet reveal you know mine?” Valeera questioned in turn. </p><p>Perhaps she should draw her daggers. </p><p>The glamour dropped so suddenly that it made her sick. Sick because she felt so stupid. And sick with a rare feeling--that of abject fear for her own life.</p><p>Because her Queen of Spades was none other than Sylvanas Windrunner. Warchief of the Horde. The Dark Lady. The Banshee Queen. The persona of the elite elven woman dropped with the magic that held it to her, and Valeera was suddenly faced with the burning red eyes of the very woman she had been sent to gather information on. </p><p>A woman who had actually given it to her. </p><p>“Do you know it now?” Sylvanas asked.</p><p>There was no mistaking it. Not with that dual-toned voice, sharp like an arrow whirring past her ear. Not with the clawed gauntlet that still rested on the red felt of the tabletop, inches away from the gold Valeera had been pushing toward it. Or at least, when it had still looked like a noblewoman’s hand.</p><p>“You cheated,” Valeera spat, sliding the coins back to her. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re upset about how I chose to use your little calling card?” Sylvanas answered that accusation, with an odd, wry little quick of her lips.</p><p>More expressive even than her character had been. What?</p><p>Funny how it was that, and not the fear that Sylvanas’ rangers could descend on her and murder her at any moment, which caused her to crack, just a little bit. Just for a second. A hard swallow. A too loud breath--a stark contrast to the unliving statue that sat before her on the other side of the table.</p><p>“I’m keeping the money,” Valeera said as she recovered herself from that slip. “You took enough from me already.”</p><p>“Nearly as much as you took information about Horde troop movements,” Sylvanas replied as she slid Valeera’s card back from the table, taking it in her gauntleted hand and deftly spinning it between her fingers. </p><p>“Which you offered, knowing who I was,” Valeera challenged. </p><p>She stole a look toward the windows again. She could break out from one of them easily enough. She had a flashbang handy, a small pellet strapped to her thigh, easily accessible from the high slit of her dress. Whether that would be enough to befuddle the greatest archer that ever lived or died or unlived or whatever it was now long enough for her to get to that window and break it was a question that she’d answer only if necessary. </p><p>“I knew you wouldn’t bite unless the bait was good enough,” Sylvanas told her.</p><p>And it had been. Intelligence like this didn’t come easy or often. Hence why Valeera had insisted they meet. Hence why she wanted to cement their relationship, face to face.</p><p>Hence why she hadn’t expected Sylvanas Windrunner of all people to be her Queen of Spades.</p><p>“And what will you do, now that I’ve bitten. Now that you’ve caught me?” Valeera asked.</p><p>A fang poked out from Sylvanas’ purple lips. A smirk. A challenge. An invitation.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, a threat. Valeera still wasn’t sure.</p><p>“You were so flirtatious in your letters. Even as we played tonight. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to meet for sex or to squeeze more information out of your little Queen of Spades,” Sylvanas offered, settling back into her chair with an air of causal indifference.</p><p>Yet Valeera could read the muscles of her arms, tight and tuned like springs in a gnomish contraption--ready and raring. Dead, but unmistakably animated. There was no doubt in her mind that the Banshee Queen of Spades could put an arrow in her before she could reach the windows. Smoke bomb or no. She could, but it didn’t seem like she wanted to.</p><p>The smoke of the hookahs was beginning to clear a little, but still settled in a slight haze through the air--tinted blue with the magic the herbs contained. Even Valeera found it heady and strong for her tastes, but she’d always preferred to drink her problems away rather than smoke them. She blamed the few shallow puffs she’d taken herself for this cloud over her judgement--for the fact that she hadn’t seen this coming. It was easier that way, not to be so angry at herself, or so shocked at what was happening.</p><p>“Are you telling me that you liked my flirting?” Valeera wondered.</p><p>“I am telling you that I might have stopped writing you a while ago if I didn’t,” Sylvanas admitted with a little laugh.</p><p>Valeera had only ever seen her before across council tables, at treaty signings that seemed to last longer than the treaties themselves. She was always so unmoving there, always scowling at a distance. Never this animated. Never this...free.</p><p>Valeera felt her own muscles untense. The hand she was unknowingly reached toward the smoke pellet fell back to her chair. “And what of the secrets we traded?” Valeera questioned before she let it slip all the way back.</p><p>“You said it yourself, you’ve given me enough gold in return--tonight and other nights,” Sylvanas told her.</p><p>She had. Alliance truths for Horde ones. Troop counts. Siege engine plans. Things that were hard to come by, but not necessarily so easily given up. Just juicy enough. Just enough to keep her contact strung along and talking.</p><p>And yes, Valeera had enjoyed how her Queen of Spades wrote her back. How she flirted, how the elegant flowing Thalassian script she wrote in played upon the words of her homeland. Her contact had no doubt been an intelligent woman. Too intelligent, maybe.</p><p>“So the offer stands,” Sylvanas continued. “You wanted to meet. To see for certain who I was. I am offering you honesty, Valeera Sanguinar. I only ask the same of you. So tell me, had you planned merely to trade information tonight, or perhaps for more?”</p><p>The dress she wore alone spoke for her. Red as the felt of the playing table, but far less substantial. The fabric was nearly sheer in places. So much so that Valeera could feel acutely how it clung to her skin. How little it hid.</p><p>“It wasn’t the only thing on my mind,” she answered. Truthfully. </p><p>Because if there was anything Valeera liked, it was smart women. And yes, perhaps that could include undead master tacticians that had outplayed her, both in cards and in espionage. </p><p>Sylvanas flipped the card in her hand one more time before tossing it back onto the table. “Neither was it mine,” she said. “And since our minds are so aligned, perhaps we can come to a better understanding of one another tonight, as you so eloquently suggested in your invitation?”</p><p>Valeera swallowed hard again. This time not out of fear. Wonder, maybe. Confusion, sure. The realization that up close, Sylvanas Windrunner was a stunning woman for all her death and intimidation and bewildering smirks? Definitely. </p><p>“How does that bode for my making it out of Silvermoon alive tonight?” Valeera asked. Because if she were being honest, the sudden heat between her thighs had not fully banished her fear. Not yet. Not even through the smoke haze.</p><p>“No worse or better than it was originally. Though your Queen of Spades might lose interest in your continued correspondence afterward. But your life is yours to continue with, so long as you are wise enough to keep your discretion,” Sylvanas said with a shrug. Just a shrug. </p><p>Fuck. Valeera almost wished she could have known her when she was alive. Supposedly, the Ranger General had been an absolute ladykiller in her time. Valeera had hardly believed the rumors, well, at least until tonight.</p><p>She leaned over to pick up the card. The queen of spades was drawn as an elf rogue, dressed in black, contrasting the gold leaf that had been embossed onto her hair. </p><p>And maybe it was the smoke. Maybe it was the heady pulse of the Sunwell against her senses. Maybe it was the way Sylvanas’ fang caught on her lip, or how her broad shoulders flexed beneath her armor as they finally loosened. Maybe it was all of that and none of that which spurred Valeera to turn that lean into a crawl, to drop the card, forgotten amidst its fellows on the table, and to come face to face with the woman who had played her so well and offer to let her do it again.</p><p>“Then let’s understand one another,” she offered.</p><p>Sylvanas’ smirk turned to a grin as she lifted her clawed hand and used one finger of it to tug at the thin strap of Valeera’s dress. “And that was the answer I was hoping for,” she said as she pulled her closer.</p><p>Valeera complied, crawling across the table with a grace only so much time spent crouched in the shadows of the world could offer. Pulled as if by the magnetism of a promise she could hardly comprehend. Intrigued, so much so, by a woman she still wasn’t sure meant to kill her or not.</p><p>But what a way to find out.</p><p>A different hand moved up to guide her into place at the edge of Sylvanas’ side of the table. The other was busy shrugging off that clawed gauntlet. A shame. That would have been fun to play with.</p><p>“You’re quite the picture this close,” Sylvanas said, sitting up straighter in her chair now that Valeera was perched just above her lap.</p><p>And to her credit, Valeera was quite the picture, draping bare legs along the sides of the Warchief’s armor, careful to avoid the sharp bits of her greaves as she bracketed Sylvanas’ thighs with her calves. “I have to say that you’re the same. Pity we’ve always been on opposite sides of the room until now.”</p><p>“A pity indeed,” Sylvanas noted, sliding in closer and breathing out her words against Valeera’s clavicles. </p><p>She found purchase not first with teeth or tongue, but a singular, cool kiss against her neck. One that sent shivers up Valeera’s spine for two reasons. </p><p>She’d been with undead before. One of Sylvanas’ own dark rangers a time or two even, so the coolness of her kiss came as no surprise. Valeera enjoyed it even, a welcome change from the heat of mortal lips. Exotic as it was strange. It was the gentleness and softness of that kiss that was surprising. She’d expected more sadism from this Queen of Spades.</p><p>But this wasn’t unwelcome either.</p><p>It made it easier to lean into the next exploratory kiss, though this one came with the sting of fangs at the end.</p><p>“So close, even, that I can tell you’re not wearing anything under that dress,” Sylvanas told her as she pulled back before a third.</p><p>“What can I say? There’s no point in bluffing when the cards are already on the table,” Valeera breathed. </p><p>Sylvanas chuckled at that. A deep and ringing sound that was almost entirely in her natural voice, not the banshee overtone. Valeera decided she liked this Sylvanas. This Queen of Spades. This woman who wanted to slowly and casually devour her, or so it seemed.</p><p>“Tell me if I should stop,” Sylvanas nearly whispered, shedding her other gauntlet to have her blessedly cool hands free to roam Valeera’s body.</p><p>Valeera would not dream of telling her such a thing. Not then. Not later. Not ever.</p><p>Not after she explored every inch of her neck and shoulders with her mouth--the one that Valeera was more accustomed to seeing bark orders on the battlefield than kissing women. Not when she stood and shed more bits of her armor onto the plush rugs and cushions of the gambling den, barely illuminated now by low mage lights and a bit of Elune’s silver as the moon itself seemed to be the only thing watching them. Valeera knew in the back of her mind that there was certainly a dark ranger or two keeping tabs on them, but she hoped they would enjoy the show.</p><p>Because there was very little she could do to stop herself from giving one. Not as the Warchief of the Horde stripped herself near bare while Valeera’s thighs braced around her, seeking friction against the lean muscle of her abdomen, warmed now by the heat of her own burning flesh. </p><p>Because Sylvanas Windrunner, her Queen of Spades, was teasing her masterfully. Because Valeera had completely forgotten about how scared she should have been. She only knew that she wanted very much for this woman to fuck her. To make good on the promise she had been building within her. A promise that slicked between her thighs and made her breaths come short between her lips. Lips that Sylvanas seemed to refuse to kiss, but was happy to run her thumb along as she drew Valeera closer to her.</p><p>“And what do you like then, my Queen of Diamonds?” Sylvanas asked her as she traced the ruby red of her lips. Slowly. Too slowly.</p><p>Valeera had nearly forgotten her own alias. Hearts, after all, seemed so contrived. And she was pointier than that. Diamonds only would suit for her. Red and deadly. </p><p>“Just touch me,” Valeera panted. She took Sylvanas’ hand from her mouth and slid it along her thigh, inching it up toward the deep slit in the soft red fabric and the heat that waited for her within.</p><p>“So eloquent in your letters,” Sylvanas sighed as she complied, breaking free from Valeera’s grip with surprising ease, but complying all the same as she traced up beyond the dress, just short of where her thighs met. “Where are your pretty words now?”</p><p>“Fuck me,” Valeera uttered with a buck of her hips for emphasis. “Is that pretty enough for you?”</p><p>Sylvanas hummed at that, giving her answer instead with deft fingers, finally finding their way to where they were so desperately wanted. </p><p>If her lips had been surprising in their gentleness, then her fingers were tenfold more. Soft and teasing. Skilled beyond measure. Practiced. Clearly, death had not taken this skill from her. Clearly, Sylvanas Windrunner remained as deadly to women in her undeath as she had been in life. Valeera certainly could have died happily in that moment, as Sylvanas kept her on edge, but offered just enough relief to keep her from begging. Well, at least with words.</p><p>But the noises she was making were perhaps more honest than anything she’d said that night.</p><p>Valeera found herself clinging to the very commander of the Horde with an intense ferocity in short order, as Sylvanas wrung such cries and whimpers from her that she’d never admit to. As her two calloused fingers touched places Valeera hadn’t known she so badly needed to be touched in. As they pulled back and danced over her burning skin as soft as feathers before resuming their assault once again.</p><p>“Fuck,” Valeera breathed, the word coming out in gutteral Common this time. The same curse in Thalassian felt too elegant for such raw pleasure.</p><p>But Sylvanas spoke as she had all night, in the smooth elven words they’d written to one another with, when they had just been the Queen of Spades and the Queen of Diamonds. “You’re close,” she declared with utter confidence.</p><p>And Valeera was. So close. So very much ready to fall over the edge. She could have several minutes before, even, and had been keening and bucking in an effort to since then, but Sylvanas had made the teasing worth it. So very worth it. </p><p>“Come for me,” The Queen of Spades whispered in her ear.</p><p>And Valeera did. So hard that she tasted blood when she bit her lip, and no doubt Sylvanas did too when she finally kissed just the very corner of it, her hand working steadily all the while as she helped Valeera ride out a shuddering orgasm unlike any she’d had in a long time.</p><p>One she still managed to come out of with wandering hands, hands that found the belt the laces of Sylvanas’ breeches. They were a soft black leather beneath all her armor. Not unlike the elf on the card. The Queen of Spades indeed. </p><p>“Mmm,” Valeera hummed as she fought to regain her words and open her eyes again at the same time. She only managed to find one, “Sit.”</p><p>“For what?” Sylvanas asked. </p><p>Valeera found her with another smug smile and a curious tilt to her ashen ears when she finally managed to pry her eyes open again. “So I can return the favor,” she declared, even daring to give a playful push against Sylvanas’ sternum to direct her back to her chair. </p><p>“That’s hardly necessary,” Sylvanas muttered, but didn’t stop her as Valeera went back to unlacing her pants.</p><p>“That’s not what you’ll be saying when my head’s between your legs,” Valeera told her. </p><p>Nevermind that she personally owed it to herself to taste the Warchief of the Horde if she was going to spend the night getting fucked by her. Valeera was never one to waste opportunities when they presented themselves. She was craving intelligence of a different kind than what they traded in their letters now. Intelligence that demanded to know if she could make this gorgeous and confusing woman come too.</p><p>“Oh? You might be there a while,” Sylvanas warned her. “Even with that pretty mouth of yours.”</p><p>“Sit and we’ll see,” Valeera commanded.</p><p>And surprisingly, Sylvanas obeyed. She sat with her breeches half undone, sagging against her hips, in little more than her cuirass now. Her body a picture of archer’s muscles and a warrior's scars, but her face still wearing the confident smile of a woman who knew just how well she could please another, if a little confusion as to why she wasn’t continuing to do just that.</p><p>Valeera made good on her word, though, and hopped off the table on legs that were maybe a bit too unsteady for such a maneuver just yet. Still, she managed to settle on her knees on the plush rug, and tugged those breeches the rest of the way down to bow properly before her Queen of Spades.</p><p>For the record, Sylvanas Windrunner was quite wet, and just as capable of enjoying Valeera’s attentions as the other dark ranger she’d tried this with had been. And for someone who seemed hesitant to have someone go down on them, she seemed to enjoy it well enough. </p><p>Hands that had been gentle but fierce before were maybe a little too strong and a little rough as they planted themselves in Valeera’s golden hair. Lucky for her, Valeera liked the sting of it, and that only drove her on. </p><p>Until Sylvanas Windrunner was the one bucking and begging. Until she eventually lost her words. Until she was coming hard against Valeera’s skilled and wicked tongue.</p><p>Until Valeera was the one with the smug smirk and she rested her cheek against her thigh, licking her lips and noting, “That didn’t take very long, did it?”</p><p>“Tonight has been full of surprises, hasn’t it?” Sylvanas breathed with heavy breaths she didn’t need, yet her body seemed to be compelled to take as it shuddered through the aftershocks.</p><p>“And yet the sun hasn’t risen,” Valeera said as she stood back up, sliding the straps off her dress off her shoulders and leaving herself bare before she straddled Sylvanas’ lap.</p><p>“So it hasn’t, my Queen of Diamonds,” Sylvanas noted. </p><p>“So surprise me until it does, my Queen of Spades,” Valeera urged.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>